victoria bit her
by pumpkin1997
Summary: bella is a vampire.she was changed by victoria nad then things go wrong


**A CULLEN**

**PREFACE**

**I KNEW THAT WE COULD EXPECT NO HELP. HIS FAMILY WERE OFF FIGHTING FOR THEIR LIVES JUST AS SURELY AS HE WAS FOR OURS. THEYRE EYES, INTENT ON MY DEATH, WATCHED MY EVERY MOVE. WAITING FOR THE MOMENT MY PROTECTORS GUARD WOULD SLIP. I KNEW IT WOULD, HE WAS OUTNUMBERED, TWO AGAINST ONE. I COULD ONLY WAIT, AS VICTORIA SLIPPED THROUGH EDWARDS PROTECTION. **

**BECOMING**

**I FELT HER BITE MY WRIST AND I WELCOMED IT, I WOULDNT HAVE TO SIT AROUND WAITING TO GET KILLED ANYMORE. THEN SHE WAS RIPPED OFF ME AND I FELL TO THE FLOOR.**

**AFTER A FEW MORE MOMENTS I HEARD FOOTSTEPS COMING TOWARDS ME.**

"**BELLA, WHATS WRONG?" ALICE ASKED, KNEELING BESIDE ME**

**EDWARD ANSWERED FOR ME "VICTORIA BIT HER,"**

**EVERYONE SUDDENLY CHANGED POSITION AT ONCE, SO THAT ALICE WAS STANDING UP AND CARLISLE WAS AT MY SIDE, LOOKING AT MY WRIST. I COULD FEEL THE VENOM FLOWING THROUGH MY VEINS, THE BURNING FEELING OF MY WRIST. I DIDNT CRY OUT, WHAT USE WAS CRYING ANYWAY? THEN CARLISLE SAID WHAT EVERYONE HAD BEEN THINKING, WHAT EDWARD HAD READ IN HIS MIND BEFORE HED EVEN OPENED HIS MOUTH TO SPEAK.**

"**IT'S TO LATE THIS TIME. WE CAN'T STOP THE CHANGE." HE WHISPERED, NOT WANTING TO SAY THE WORDS OUTLOUD. **

"**STUPID! IM STUPID. IF ONLY ID BEEN WATCHING VICTORIA NOT RILEY. IF ONLY ID BEEN WATCHING! THEN THIS WOULD OF NEVER OF HAPPENED!" EDWARD SHOUTED**

"**EDWARD," I SAID, TRYING TO GET UP. "IT ISNT YOUR FAULT. YOU CAN'T PROTECT ME FROM EVERYTHING." I WHISPERED, BUT I KNEW HE COULD HEAR ME. MY WHOLE BODY SUDDENLY FELT EXHAUSTED AND I FELL FORWARD. CARLISLE CAUGHT ME AND HELD ME STEADY.**

"**WE NEED TO GET HER BACK TO THE HOUSE NOW," HE SAID, AS EMMETT PICKED ME UP. THEN THEY WERE RUNNING AND BEFORE I KNEW IT, I WAS ON THE FRONT ROOM SOFA IN THE CULLENS HOUSE. I LOOKED AROUND THE ROOM FOR EDWARD AND COULDNT FIND HIM.**

"**WHERES EDWARD?" I ASKED.**

"**HE RAN OFF," ALICE WHISPERED, SITTING DOWN NEXT TO ME ON THE EDGE OF THE SOFA. "BUT HE'LL BE BACK SOON," IM NOT SURE HOW BUT I MUST OF FALLEN ASLEEP THEN, BECAUSE WHEN I OPENED MY EYES ALL OF THE CULLENS HAD DISSAPEARED, EXCEPT JASPER.**

"**HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" HE ASKED. I KNEW PERFECTLY WELL HE ALREADY KNEW BUT I TRIED LYING ANYWAY.**

"**IM FINE." I WHISPERED**

"**YOU CANT LIE TO ME BELLA," JASPER SAID, COMING UNUSUALLY CLOSE. "I CAN FEEL YOUR PAIN. I DONT THINK YOUR FOOLING THE OTHERS EITHER, SO YOU DONT HAVE TO BE BRAVE ANYMORE."**

"**IT HURTS" I MOUTHED**

"**I KNOW. DONT FORGET IVE CHANGED TO. BUT MARIA WAS A BIT MORE PREPARED FOR ME." HE SAID WALKING TOWARDS THE DOOR. ALICE WILL BE IN A MINUTE. SHES FASCINATED."**

**SURE ENOUGH A FEW MINUTES AFTER JASPER HAD GONE, ALICE APPEARED.**

"**HI BELLA," SHE SANG, CHEERY AS EVER. I WAS GOING TO REPLY, BUT MY HEAD SPUN AND I FELT SICK. MY EYES CLOSED AND MY , HEAD DROPPED ONTO THE SOFA.**

**WHEN I OPENED MY EYES CARLISLE WAS SAT NEXT TO ME, HIS EYES LOST, DEEP IN THOUGHT.**

"**YOU KNOW BELLA, EDWARD ACTED THE SAME AS YOU WHEN I CHANGED HIM. HE ACTED BRAVE BUT INSIDE IT WAS KILLING HIM." HE HALF SMILED, REMEMBERING HIS AND EDWARDS PAST. I LOOKED UP AT HIM. "DONT WORRY BELLA. IT WILL FADE TOMORROW."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**IT'S BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE YOU WERE BITTEN." CARLISLE EXPLAINED.**

**THAT NIGHT WAS TORTURE. JASPER CAME IN A FEW TIMES, JUST TO MAKE SURE THAT I WAS OKAY. I FELT SORRY FOR HIM, FEELING WHAT I FELT.**

**IN THE MORNING THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE DOOR. ESME STUCK HER HEAD ROUND. "CAN I COME IN?"**

"**SURE,"**

"**HOW ARE YOU FEELING?" SHE ASKED CLOSING THE DOOR.**

"**BETTER." I SAID, SITTING UP "HOWS JASPER?"**

**ESME LOOKED AT ME LIKE I HAD GONE MAD, "JASPERS FINE,"**

"**I MEAN, I KNOW HE CAN FEEL MY PAIN AND I THINK IT HURTS HIM TO."**

"**OH. I DONT KNOW THEN. JASPERS VERY GOOD ABOUT HIDING HIS FEELINGS."**

"**WHERE IS EVERYONE?" I ASKED**

"**IN THE KITCHEN, WHY?"**

**I SWUNG MY LEGS OVER THE SIDE OF THE SOFA AND STOOD UP.**

"**BECAUSE I WANT TO SHOW THEM THAT IM ALL RIGHT."**

"**OK BELLA. BUT LET ME COME WITH YOU."**

**EVERYONE TURNED TO ME AS I WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN AND EVERYONE WAS SMILING EXCEPT FOR ROSALIE. I KNEW WHY, SHE WANTED ME TO STAY HUMAN.**

**ALICE SPOKE FIRST.**

" **I THINK YOURE GOING TO NEED A NEW WARDROBE, BELLA. YOURE PALER THAN ME."**

"**WHAT?"**

"**COME SEE," SHE SAID TAKING MY HAND AND PULLING ME UP THE STAIRS AND INTO HER ROOM. SHE PLACED ME INFRONT OF HER MIRROR.**

**ALICE WAS RIGHT. I WOULD NEED A NEW WARDROBE. MY FACE WAS PALE AND MY HAIR WAS A LIGHTER BROWN. BUT WHAT STOOD OUT MOST WERE MY SHOCKINGLY RED EYES. I WAS BEAUTIFUL. WELL TO HUMANS I WOULD BE BEAUTIFUL.**

**TEMPTATIONS **

"**COME ON BELLA. LET'S GO FOR A RUN," ALICE SHOUTED, JUMPING OUT OF HER BEDROOM WINDOW. I LOOKED OUT AND SHE WAS HALF WAY UP A TREE. " JUST JUMP."**

**I DID WHAT ALICE SAID AND JUMPED, IT WASNT THAT HARD. THEN WE JUMPED OUT OF THE TREES AND STARTED RUNNING. I WAS NO LONGER UNABLE TO KEEP UP WITH ALICE, I COULD RUN BESIDE HER OR EVEN IN FRONT OF HER. BUT THEN I HAD TO STOP. TWO HUMANS WALKED OUT JUST INFRONT OF US. I DIDNT KNOW WHAT TO DO. ALICE WAS WATCHING ME, MY REACTION. THE WILD PART OF ME WANTED ME TO KILL THEM, THERE WAS ONLY TWO. EASY. BUT THE OTHER PART OF ME THOUGH OF CARLISLE AND HIS STRUGGLE. I LOOKED UP AND CARLISLE WAS STANDING NEXT TO ME, HIS HAND ON MY SHOULDER.**

**I LOOKED UP BUT HE DIDNT SAY ANYTHING. IT FELT LIKE A LIFETIME HAD PASSED BEFORE THE HUMANS DISSSAPEARED BACK INTO THE TREES. THE WHOLE TIME THEYD BEEN THERE AT LEAST ONE OF THE CULLENS HAD BEEN WATCHING ME, MAKING SURE THAT I DIDNT ATTACK. ONCE I NEARLY DID, BUT ONE LOOK AT CARLISLES FACE STOPPED ME AT ONCE. **

**WE STARTED PLAY FIGHTING THEN, BECAUSE EMMETT WOULDNT BELIEVE THAT I WAS STRONGER THAN HIM, BUT I WAS. ALL I HAD TO DO WAS PUSH HIM AND HED FALL OVER, WHICH WOULD ALWAYS MAKE THE OTHERS LAUGH.**

"**THAT'S NOT FAIR. YOURE USING NEWBORN STRENGH," HE COMPLAINED AS HE GAVE UP THE FIGHT.**

"**AND WHEN YOU WERE STRONGER THAN ME YOU WERE USING VAMPIRE STRENGH EMMETT. SO I THINK IT'S FAIR."**

**I WAS THE STRONGEST, BUT NOT THE FASTEST. CARLISLE WAS. I KNEW IF EDWARD WAS HERE THEN HE WOULD WIN EASILY, BUT NOBODY HAD SEEN HIM IN THREE DAYS.**

**THAT NIGHT ME, ALICE, JASPER, CARLISLE AND ESME WENT HUNTING. SO MANY OF US WENT IN CASE I RAN INTO TROUBLE, BUT I DIDNT. I NOTICED IN THE MIRROR THAT MY EYES WERENT QUITE A BLAZING RED ANYMORE, THEY WERE A DEEP BURGUNDY COLOUR. I DRESSED MORE LIKE ALICE NOW. I NO LONGER WORE MY OLD SWEATS, THOUGH I DID HAVE THEM TUCKED AWAY IN THE BACK OF THE WARDROBE ALONG WITH A PICTURE OF MY DAD. CHARLIE WAS UNDER THE IMPRESSION THAT I WAS MISSING. IVE ALWAYS HATED LYING TO HIM, BUT ITS SAFER THIS WAY.**

**THERE WAS A KNOCK ON THE FRONT DOOR.**

"**BELLA CAN YOU GET THAT. UNLESS IT'S ANYONE YOU KNOW."**

"**SURE CARLISLE." I SAID, ALTHOUGH I WAS ALREADY AT THE DOOR. I KNEW THAT IT WAS ANOTHER VAMPIRE, I COULD TELL THAT. I OPENED THE DOOR AND THERE STOOD EDWARD. NEITHER OF US SPOKE, WE JUST STARED AT ONE ANOTHER. UNTIL ESME CAME TO SEE WHAT WAS TAKING ME SO LONG.**

"**EDWARD."SHE CRIED, HUGGING HIM.**

"**IM OK ESME,"**

"**EVERYONE, EDWARDS BACK."**

**SUDDENLY ALL THE CULLENS HAD JOINED US AND WERE TALKING TO EDWARD. EXCEPT ALICE. SHE CAME OVER AND TOOK MY HAND.**

**WE ALL MOVED INTO THE LIVING ROOM AND ALICE SAT BESIDE ME, TALKING QUIETLY.**

"**ARE YOU OK BELLA? I HAVENT SEEN YOU LIKE THIS SINCE VICTORIA BIT YOU."**

"**IM FINE." I MUMBLED UNABLE TO TAKE MY EYES OFF EDWARD. THEN I FELT AN EMOTION THAT I NEVER THOUGHT EDWARD WOULD MAKE ME FEEL. TRUE HATE. JASPER KNEW WHAT I FELT, BUT HE OBVIOUSLY HADNT BEEN THINKING ABOUT IT BECAUSE EDWARD HADNT NOTICED. I KNEW THAT IF I STAYED IN THE ROOM MUCH LONGER I WOULD DO OR SAY SOMETHING ID REGRET, SO I JUST WALKED OUT OF THE HOUSE. ALICE FOLLOWED ME.**

"**BELLA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"**

"**I DONT KNOW." I WHISPERED FALLING ON MY KNEES. "I DONT KNOW WHAT IM DOING, HOW IM FEELING. I HAVENT SINCE EDWARD GOT BACK. HE HASNT SAID A WORD TO ME."**

"**HE PROBARLY DOSENT KNOW WHAT TO SAY. HE DOSENT REALLY KNOWS MUCH ABOUT YOU ANYMORE." ALICE EXPLAINED "YOU LOOK SO DIFFERENT."**

**WE BOTH SMELT IT AT ONCE. ANOTHER CLAN, COME TO KILL US. A GROUP OF ABOUT 50 NEWBORN VAMPIRES AND ME AND ALICE WERE THE ONLY ONES THAT COULD HOLD THEM OFF TILL THE OTHERS GOT HERE. I HAD NO TRAINING. ALICE DID, BUT THEN THEY WERE ONLY AGAINST A GROUP OF 20 AND ALL OF THE CULLENS WERE FIGHTING WITH THE WOLVES. WE COULDNT ALL SURVIVE THIS COULD WE? I KNEW THAT THEYRE WAS A HIGHER CHANCE OF ME NOT SURVIVING.**

"**YOU CAN DO IT BELLA. YOUR AS STRONG AS THEM. PROBARLY EVEN STRONGER."**

**THEY WERE HERE BEFORE ID NOTICED AND THEY WERE AS STRONG AS ME. NEITHER OF US HAD ANY TRAINING JUST STRENGH, IT WAS AN EVEN FIGHT. EXCEPT FOR THE MULTIPALE ATTACKERS. THEY QUICKLY HAD ME AND ALICE TRAPPED. THEN THEY WERE NO LONGER THERE, THEY WERE FIGHTING THE OTHERS. EDWARD HAD HEARD ALICES THOUGHTS AND TOLD THE OTHERS. WE CHARGED AS A TEAM. EVERY TIME I SLIPPED UP I PAID FOR IT WITH ANOTHER BITE. ANOTHER INJECTION OF VENOM. IT STILL HURT AS MUCH AS IT DID THAT FIRST TIME, WITH JAMES. THEN IT WAS OVER, BUT SOMETHING TOLD ME THAT THERE WERE MORE OF THEM.**

**WE WERE ALL STILL ALIVE, BUT EACH HAD BATTLE SCARS ON OUR ARMS. ESME GOT THE WORST ONE. SHE GOT ATTCKED BY 7 NEWBORNS AT ONCE AND ONE NEARLY DESTROYED HER BY BITING HER NECK. JASPERS TRAINING LAST YEAR HAD REALLY SAVED US.**

**BUT I HAD A FEELING THAT THINGS WERE GOING TO GET WORSE. A LOT WORSE, AND I WAS RIGHT. THEY DID.**

**I WAS ALONE IN THE KITCHEN WITH CARLISLE "HOWS ESME?"**

"**SHE'LL LIVE." HE LAUGHED. THIS WAS STRANGE FOR CARLISLE. NORMALLY ANY INJURY HE WOULD TAKE SERIOUSLY, ESPECIALLY IF HIS WIFE WAS INVOLVED. BUT NOW IT WAS LIKE HE DIDNT CARE.**

**EDWARD STILL HADN'T SPOKEN TO ME AND IT WAS ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY. MY 19. ROSALIE HAD GONE AWAY FOR A WHILE. TO CALM DOWN SHE SAID. MY FAMILY WAS IN BAD SHAPE. WHAT IF ANOTHER ATTACK CAME? WE COULDN'T FIGHT LIKE THIS. **

**ME, CARLISLE, ALICE AND EDWARD WENT HUNTING WHEN WE STUMBLED ACROSS A WAS REALLY YOUNG, ABOUT 13 YEARS OLD. WE COULDN'T TAKE HER IN, THE VOLTURI HATE IN WHEN CHILDREN ARE CHANGED. SO WE WALKED PAST AND CAUGHT THE SCENT OF RILEY. IN A SMALL HOUSE.**

**WE WALKED IN AND SAW WHY HE WAS IN THERE. FOUR HUMANS WERE BROUGHT OUT AND THE DOOR WAS SLAMMED SHUT BEHIND US. HE PULLED A KNIFE OUT OF HIS POCKET AND STABBED EACH OF THE GIRLS. HE TASTED EACH DIFFERENT BLOOD.**

"**YOU CAN HAVE HER," HE SAID, TOSSING A TEENAGE GIRL AT ME. MY VAMPIRE INSTINCTS KICKED IN AND I GRABBED HOLD OF THE GIRL. ALICE PUT HER HAND ON MY ARM AND I LET THE CHILD GO. RILEY WALKED UP TO ME "DONT YOU WANT TO TASTE BELLA? HER BLOOD, IT WILL MAKE YOU STRONGER. THEN YOU CAN JOIN MY ARMY."**

"**DONT YOU GET IT YET? I WILL NEVER HELP YOU AND I WON'T TASTE HUMAN BLOOD. BUT I WILL TAKE ALL 4 OF THE GIRLS, THEY DONT BELONG WITH YOU." I SAID, POINTING AT THE GIRLS. **

**WE WALKED OUT, EACH HOLDING A HUMAN GIRL. "WHAT ARE YOUR NAMES?"**

"**MELANIE."**

"**ANYA."**

"**KATIE."**

"**DAWN."**

"**WELL GIRLS, YOU NEED TO TRUST ME. YOU'RE COMING TO OUR HOUSE WHERE WE WILL HELP YOU."**

"**WHY WOULD YOU HELP US?" DAWN ASKED "ARENT YOU VAMPIRES TO. DO YOU WANT TO HURT US?"**

**ALICE SPOKE BEFORE ME "YES WE ARE VAMPIRES BUT WE DONT WANT TO HURT YOU. WE DONT HURT HUMANS, WELL NOT ANYMORE. PLUS IF YOU COME WITH US WE CAN PROTECT YOU." ALL 4 OF THE GIRLS DECIDED TO COME AND I HELPED CARLISLE SORT OUT THERE WOUNDS.**

"**YOU KNOW BELLA, YOU DONT HAVE TO DO THIS."**

"**I KNOW, BUT I WANT TO. I THINK ITS HELPING ME RESIST HUMAN BLOOD,"**

"**I THINK YOU ALREADY CAN. MOST VAMPIRES WOULD HAVE GIVEN IN BACK THERE. ALICE NEARLY DID, BUT YOU DIDNT." CARLISLE SAID LOOKING UP AT ME.**

"**HOW WAS EDWADRS REACTION?" I ASKED. MY QUESTION CAUGHT HIM OFF GUARD. **

"**ABOUT THE SAME AS YOU." **

"**WHY DOSENT HE LIKE ME AS A VAMPIRE. SINCE I JOINED YOUR WORLD HES BEEN ACTING STRANGE AROUND ME. I MEAN EVEYONE WAS HAS, BUT HIM ESPECIALLY."**

"**IM NOT SURE." CARLISLE SAID, THOUGHTFUL.**

**ROSALIE WALKED IN "ALICE AND JASPER WANT YOU IN THE WOODS," SHE MUMBLED, GLARING AT ME.**

**I RAN OUT TO MEET THEM.**

"**WERE GOING SHOPPING!" ALICE ANNOUNCED. "LET'S TAKE MY PORCHE," SHE SAID JUMPING INTO TO HER CAR. WE GOT THE SEATTLE IN AN HOUR.**

"**TIME TO START THE HUMAN CHARADE BELLA." JASPER WHISPERED. I NOTICED THAT ALICE WAS CALMER NOW. ID SEEN THEM DO THERE ACT SO MANY TIMES BEFORE. BUT NOW I WAS ACTING WITH THEM.**

"**WON'T MY EYES GIVE ME AWAY?"**

"**HAVENT YOU LOOKED IN A MIRROR TODAY? NO YOU HAVENT," ALICE SAID ANSWERING HER OWN QUESTION.**

**JASPER LAUGHED "YOURE EYES ARE LIKE OURS NOW." HE EXPLAINED.**

"**BELLA GO AND TALK TO JASPER A MINUTE. IM GETTING YOUR BIRTHDAY PRESENT." SAID ALICE, SHOOING ME AWAY.**

"**IM LOSING THE BET." JASPER MUMBLED COMING TO STAND BESIDE ME.**

"**OH HOW MANY TIMES I SLIP UP IN MY FIRST YEAR? DONT WORRY IT'S ONLY BEEN A MONTH. ILL SLIP UP ONE DAY."**

"**NO YOU WON'T. I ONLY DID BECAUSE THAT WAS THE ONLY LIFE I KNEW. YOUR DETERMINATION IS WHAT WILL STOP YOU."**

**ALICE SUDDDENLY APPEARED "TIME TO GO. I SEE A BIG PARTY TO SET UP FOR."**

"**WE CAN ALL SEE THAT ALICE. BELLAS PARTY."**

**BIRTHDAY**

**AS I NO LONGER NEEDED TO SLEEP WE STARTED MY BIRTHDAY AT MIDNIGHT. I HAD 5 PRESENTS. THE FIRST WAS FROM ALICE, IT WAS A BLACK DRESS WITH TINY DETAIL ALL ALONG THE WAIST, WHICH I PROMISED TO WEAR AT THE ALSO HANDED ME A SET OF KEYS.**

"**YOU BROUGHT ME A CAR?"**

"**FROM ME AND JASPER."**

**THE NEXT PRESENT WAS FROM CARLISLE AD ESME. IT WAS A GOLD NECKLACE WITH A SILVER LOCKET HANGING DOWN FROM THE MIDDLE. ESME HELPED ME PUT IT ON. EMMETT AND ROSALIE HAD GOT ME A NEW CD PLAYER. **

**THEN THE PARTY STARTED AND MY LAST PRESENT WALKED IN THE DOOR. JACOB. HE WAS CAUTIOUS, WARY AS HE APPROACHED ME.**

"**HI BELLS."**

"**I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT WANT TO BE AROUND ME ANYMORE," **

"**I DO. BUT I CANT. THEY BROKE THE TREATY AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS. WAR. TELL THE REST OF THEM THAT WE ARE COMING." HE SAID WALKING AWAY.**

**I RAN TO FIND CARLISLE. "THEYRE COMING. THE WOLVES."**

**ALICE CAME IN "THE WOLVES. THEYRE COMING TONIGHT."**

**CARLISLE GATHERED EVERYONE AND WE STOOD, WAITING OUTSIDE. THEN THEY CAME INTO VIEW. EACH ONE SNARLING. I KNEW MOST OF THE WOLVES: SAM, LEAH, QUIL, EMBRY AND JACOB. NOW I WOULD HAVE TO KILL THEM. THERE WERE 12 WOLVES AND I GOT JACOB TO FIGHT. HE RAN AT ME AND I JUMPED OVER HIM. I TRIPPED AND FELL OVER. JACOB WAS IMMEDIATELEY ON ME HOLDING ME DOWN. READY TO MAKE THE FINAL BLOWS.**

"**I DONT WANT TO FIGHT YOU JACOB. I NEVER DID. WE HAD GRETA FUN DIDNT WE? BACK BEFORE THE VAMPIRES AND WOLVES. BACK BEFORE WE CHANGED. SO DO ME ONE THING. WHEN YOU KILL ME, COULD YOU DO IT FAST, MAKE IT QUICK? PLEASE. YOU KNOW I LOVE YOU JACOB, BUT AS A FRIEND."**

**JACOB TILTED HIS HEAD AND MOVED SO THAT I COULD STAND BACK UP. OUT OF NOWHERE A WOLF FLEW THROUGH THE AIR AND ATTCKED ME. JACOB HELPED ME, PULLING THE WOLF OFF. THEN I HEARD IT. A SUDDEN YELP. I KNEW AT ONCE WHOS IT WAS. NOT THE OTHER WOLFS, BUT JACOBS. JACOB WAS DEAD AND I WAS GOING TO BE KILLED TO. BY A STRONG GREY WOLF, QUIL? EDWARD LEAPED OUT FROM BEHIND ME AND KILLED THE WOLF IN AN INSTANT. "SOME THINGS NEVER CHANGE." HE WHISPERED. AS THE LAST WOLF WAS KILLED I KNEW WE HAD WON. THE BATTLE WAS OVER. BUT NOT ALL OF US HAD SURVIVED. NONE OF US HAD ANY EXPERIENCE FIGHTING WOLVES AND JASPER WAS ATTACKED BY 3 AT ONCE AND WAS KILLED. WE AHD WON, BUT IF DEATH WAS THE COST THEN I WISH THAT WE HADNT. I WISHED THAT IS NEVER MET JACOB.**

**ID NEVER SEEN ALICE CRY BEFORE. BUT SHE DID. NOT LIKE I USE TO, BUT SLIENT TEARS, GRIEVING FOR HER ONE TRUE LOVE. CARLISLE HANDED HER A LIGHTER. IN ONE GENTLE MOVEMENT ALICE TURNED THE LIGHTER ON AND THROUGH IT ONTO JASPER. WE ALL STOOD ROUND THE FIRE, JUST WATCHING THE FLAMES, EACH THINKING OUR OWN THOUGHT ABOUT JASPER. I TOOK ALICES HAND. **

**THEN WE ALL WENT BACK TO THE HOUSE AND EVERYONE WAS SILENT.**

"**BELLA. I GOING. I CANT BE HERE WITHOUT JASPER. EVERYHTING REMINDS ME OF HIM." SHE SAID PICKING UP JASPERS COAT."**

"**LET ME COME WITH YOU ALICE." I WHISPERED GETTING A PIECE OF PAPER AND A PEN.**

**To my new family,**

**Alice is finding it tough and wants to go away.**

**I'm going with her. I don't know when or if well come **

**Back, but I hope we do. You've each been so kind and patient with me. I love you all. Goodbye**

**Bella**

**SO THAT WAS IT. I WENT OFF WITH ALICE. WE GOT MAIL BECAUSE EDWARD ALWAYS KNEW WERE WE WHERE. ONCE I GOT A LETTER FROM HIM:**

**Dear Bella,**

**I hope you are well. It might seem like I've been ignoring you but the truth is I don't know what to say. You're a stunning, beautiful vampire, with the most amazing self control I've ever seen in a newborn. I still love you and always will. Just, please come home soon.**

**Edward**

**I KNEW THAT THINGS COULD ONLY GET BETTER THE. BUT I ALSO KNEW THAT THE FIGHT WASNT OVER.**

**DANGEROUS SLIP UP**

**PREFACE**

**ID BEEN AROUND HUMANS BEFORE, BUT NOT THIS CLOSE. NOT TOUCHING THEM. NOT IN AMONGST THEM. NEVER IN AN ACCIDENT WITH THEM. I HAD SOMEONES BLOOD ON MY ARM AND THE SMELL WAS TESTING MY SELF CONTROL. I CALLED FOR ALICE BYT SHE DIDNT ANSWER. I WOULD HAVE TO TRUST MY SELF CONTROL NOW, BUT I COULDNT, I WAS A NEWBORN.**

**1. THE VISIT**

**ROSALIE HAD COME TO VISIT ON EMMETTS REQUEST FOR HER TO GET TO KNOW ME BETTER. SHE HADNT BEEN, BUT NEITHER HAD I. ALTHOUGH, I HAD BECOME CLOSER TO ALICE. EVEN THOUGH SHE WAS OLDER THAN ME I FELT LIKE THE BIG SISTER. THE ONE WHO COMFORTS THE YOUNGER SIBLING AND ALICE REALLY DID NEED COMFORTING NOW. SHE BLAMED HERSELF FOR JASPERS DEATH. SAID THAT SHE SHOULD HAVE SEEN THE WOLVES ATTACK. SHE COULDNT OF. HOW COULD SHE? SHE CAN'T SEE THE WOLVES.**

**IT WAS IN THAT SECOND THAT ALICE DECIDED TO GO HOME, BACK TO FORKS. SO WE BOOKED 3 TRAIN TICKETS FOR THE FOLLOWING MORNING.**

**WE BOARDED THE TRAIN AND SAT DOWN. WE WERE HALFWAY THROUGH THE JOURNEY WHEN IT HAPPENED. FOR A MOMENT IT FELT LIKE WE WERE FLYING BUT THEN WE CRASHED BACK DOWN ON THE GROUND. WE WERE TOSSED ABOUT AND GLASS SMASHED AROUND US. THE CARRIAGE CRUSHED IN, BRINGING THE HUMANS CLOSER TO US. THE SMELL OF THEIR BLOOD BURNED MY THROAT. I LIFTED MY HEAD. I COULD EASILY GET OUT OF THIS, I THOUGHT, BUT I SHOULDNT. I SHOULD WAIT UNTIL THE RESCUE SERVICES CAME AND SAY THAT CARLISLE WAS MY ADOPTED FATHER AND THAT HE WAS A DOCTOR. I WOULD PROMISE TO LET HIM EXAMINE ME; EVEN KNOW I KNEW I WOULD BE FINE. I HAD THE SAME INJURIES AS THE HUMANS, BUT I WOULDNT DIE FROM THEM AND I WOULD HEAL FASTER. I CALLED ALICE BUT SHE DIDNT ANSWER, SO I CALLED ROSALIE.**

"**ROSALIE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**

"**OF COURSE." SHE SNARLED. BUT THEN WITH AN EFFORT SHE MADE HER VOICE LIGHTER. "ARE YOU?"**

"**YEAH IM FINE."I SAID, CRAWLING CLOSER TO HER. SHE LOOKED CLOSELY AT MY FACE "WHATS UP?" SHE ASKED.**

"**IF I TELL YOU WILL YOU PROMISE NOT TO TELL THE OTHERS?"**

"**SURE,"**

"**I THINK IM PREGNANT." I WHISPERED**

"**BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE."**

"**IM 2 MONTHS PREGNANT." **

"**SO THE BABIES HALF HUMAN." ROSALIE MUMBLED, A SMILE APPEARING ON HER LIPS.**

"**PLEASE DONT TELL."**

"**I WON'T." SHE PROMISED, "BUT I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL CARLISLE. HE IS A DOCTOR."**

"**FINE I WILL TELL HIM, AFTER ALL THIS IS OVER."**

**I TWISTED MY HEAD ROUND AT THE SOUND OF METAL CREAKING.**

"**IT'S GOING TO CAVE IN AND KILL ALL THE HUMANS!" WHISPERED ROSALIE.**

"**AND ALICE TO IF SHES UNCONCOIUS." I ADDED.**

**BUT THEN I HEARD CARLISLES VOICE, SLOWLY GETTING CLOSER. "EDWARD ALICE IS HERE." HE CALLED**

**WHEN EDWRD SPOKE HE SOUNDED CONCERNED "BUT WHERE IS BELLA AND ROSE?"**

"**EDWARD, YOU AND EMMETT GET THE HUMANS OUT AND KEEP THEM SAFE," CARLISLE INSTRUCTED. "ILL STAY HERE AND LOOK FOR ROSE AND BELLA. IT WASNT LONG BEFORE CARLISLE FOUND US. HE PULLED ME UP FIRST, BUT THEN THE METAL CREAKED AND THE TRAIN CAVED IN.**

"**ROSE!" I SHOUTED, DIGGING THROUGH THE PILE OF METAL. I STOPPED WHEN I FOUND HER ARM. "CARLISLE, SHES HERE," I CALLED. WE PULLED HER OUT. SHE WAS HALF DAZED AND DIZZY BUT ALRIGHT. IT WAS THEN THAT I DECIDED TO TELL CARLISLE. WE WERE ALL ALONE, JUST ME, HIM AND ROSE. **

"**CARLISLE. IS IT POSSIBLE FOR IMPOSSIBLE THINGS TO HAPPEN?" I ASKED**

"**I SUPPOSE SO. YES."**

"**CAN IMPOSSIBLE THINGS HAPPEN TO VAMPIRES?"**

"**BELLA, IM NOT FOLLOWING."**

**I DROPPED MY EYES TO THE FLOOR." CARLISLE, IM PREGNANT." I SAID.**

"**YOU SHOULD TELL THE OTHERS."HE SAID**

"**WHATS THE POINT? ALICE PROBARLY ALREADY HAS,"**

"**TRUE."**

**A TASTE OF HUMAN BLOOD**

**WE RAN HOME, TAKING ARE TIME. NONE OF US WAS THAT DESPERATE TO GET BACK STRAIGHT AWAY, EXCEPT ROSALIE. I WAS NERVOUS ABOUT FACING EVERYONE AND CARLISLE WAS JUST SILENT. **

**THE HOUSE WAS SILENT TO. HAD EVERYONE GONE OUT? NO, THEY HAVENT. THERE WAS A BIG ARGUMENT ON WHETHER I SHOULD KEEP THE BABY. EDWARD AND EMMETT AGAINST ME AND ROSALIE. CARLISLE, ALICE AND ESME TRIED CALMING US DOWN. **

"**YOU COULD KILL IT. OR IT YOU."**

"**DONT BE RIDICILOUS EDWARD. THE BABY IS HALF HUMAN AND BELLA WONT HURT IT." ROSALIE SHOUTED.**

"**BUT YOU DONT KNOW THAT!" EDWARD YELLED**

**ALICE MOVED HERSELF TO THE CENTRE OF THE ROOM"NO ROSE DOSENT KNOW THAT, BUT I DO. IVE SEEN IT LOOK," SHE SAID LOCKING EYES WITH EDWARD FOR LESS THAN A SECOND. **

**THAT WAS THE FIGHT OVER, THANKS TO ALICE AGAIN. BUT I WAS CURIOUS, WHAT HAD ALICE SEEN?**

"**ALICE WHAT DID YOU SHOW EDWARD?" I ASKED INNOCENTLY.**

"**EDWARD YOU AND YOUR DAUGHTER. WHOOPS SORRY."**

"**A DAUGHTER." I WHISPERED. "IM GOING FOR A WALK. SEE YOU LATER ALICE." I RAN INTO THE WOODS. I WAS RUNNING TO THE LAKE WHERE ID ALWAYS GO WHEN I WAS UPSET, EVER SINCE ID FOUND IT. BUT THIS TIME I WENT NOT BECAUSE I WAS SAD, BECAUSE I WAS HAPPY AND FRIGHTENED. CARLISLE WAS THERE AT THE LAKE TO. SITTING AT THE EDGE. I SLOWED MY PACE AND WALKED OVER TO HIM AT HUMAN SPEED.**

"**HEY CARLISLE."**

"**GOOD EVENING BELLA."HE SAID SHIFTING HIS POSITION SO THAT I COULD SIT DOWN." HAVE YOU DISCOVERED WHAT YOUR GIFT IS YET?"**

"**NOT YET."I SAID"UMM, CARLISLE?"**

"**YES,"**

"**DO YOU THINK I CAN DO IT? LOOK AFTER A HALF HUMAN CHILD, WHOS BLOOD WILL BE SO APPEALING TO ME THAT IT WILL NEARLY BE IMPOSSIBLE TO BE AROUND HER? CAN I DO THAT? CAN I BE AROUND MY CHILD WITHOUT KILLING HER? BECAUSE IF I CANT THEN ITS BETTER IF SHE DIDNT EVEN HAD 70 YEARS OF PRACTISE BEFORE HE MET ME AND HE STILL HAD TO LEAVE. WHAT SORT OF A MOTHER AM I GOING TO BE IF I CANT EVEN BE AROUND HER?"**

"**I THINK YOU UNDERESTIMATE YOURSELF BELLA. YOUR LOVE FOR HER WILL KEEP YOU STRONG AND HER SAFE. IF WE EVER THOUGHT THAT THE CHILD WAS IN DANGER THEN WED STEP IN."**

"**THANKS CARLISLE. I THINK ID BETTER GO HOME NOW. BYE," I SAID GETTING UP AND HEADING INTO THE WOODS AGAIN. I WAS NEARLY BACK AT THE HOUSE WHEN THE SMELL OF BLOOD CAUGHT MY ATTENTION. I FOLLOWED THE SMELL DEEPER AND DEEPER INTO THE WOODS UNTIL I CAME ACROSS THE SOURCE OF IT.**

**A BOY NO OLDER THEN 16 WAS LYING ON THE FLOOR. I KNEELED BESIDE HIM AND CHECKED HIS PULSE. IT WAS VERY FAINT.**

"** QUICK!" I SHOUTED. THE MORE I LOOKED AT THE BOY, THE MORE I SAW THE YOUNG JACOB. THE CAREFREE JACOB. MY FRIEND. BEFORE HE CHANGED AND THEN I CHANGED AND THE STUPID RIVALREY. I THOUGHT THAT ME AND JAKE WOULD BE FRIENDS FOREVER. THOUGHT THAT ID FINISH SCHOOL. THOUGHT THAT ID VISIT MY MOTHER AGAIN. ID NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD LEAVE CHARLIE ALONE. BUT I HAD.**

**I LOOKED AT HIS ARM, IT WAS BLEEDING HEAVILY. I RIPPED OFF THE BOTTOM OF MY SHIRT AND TIED IT AROUND THE BOYS TYING IT SOME OF HIS BLOOD DROPPED ONTO MY HAND.**

**THE BOY TURNED HIS HEAD "ARE YOU AN ANGEL?" HE ASKED**

"**MAYBE. IM BELL," I SAID , NOT WANTING TO GIVE HIM MY REAL NAME. "WHATS YOUR NAME?"**

"**ADAM."**

"**WELL ADAM, WE NEED TO GET YOU TO A DOCTOR," I ANNOUNCED, PICKING HIM UP. I WALKED AT HUMAN SPEED THROUGH THE FOREST. WAS I ALWAYS THIS SLOW? WHEN OUT OF NOWHERE CARLISLE APPEARED.**

"**WHAT HAPPENED?"HE ASKED**

"**I WAS ON MY WAY HOME WHEN I STUMBLED ACROSS ADAM."**

"**LETS TAKE HIM TO THE HOUSE, IVE GOT MY MEDICAL STUFF THERE." WHEN WE ARRIVED AT THE HOUSE, CARLISLE OPENED THE DOOR FOR ME. EDWARD HAD OBVIOUSLY TOLD EVERYONE THAT WE WERE COMING BECAUSE EVERYONE WAS ACTING AGAIN. **

"**PUT HIM ON THE SOFA BELLA. ILL GET MY STUFF."**

**I PLACED HIM ON THE SOFA AND ALL OF THE OTHERS CAME IN. **

"**THANK YOU ANGEL BELL," HE MUTTERED. I WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM, THE SMELL OF THE BLOOD WAS BECOMING TO MUCH FOR ME TO BEAR. MY SHIRT WAS RIPPED AND WAS NOW STAINED WITH HUMAN BLOOD.**

**MY HAND WAS COVERED WITH IT TO AND I WAS CURIOUS AGAIN ABOUT WHY VAMPIRES KILL FOR IT. I WANTED TO KNOW WHY, SO I TASTED SOME ON MY HAND. ALICE SAW ME.**

**MY WILD INSTINCTS THAT ID LEARNED TO CONTROL TOOK ME OVER. I DIDNT FEEL LIKE ME ANYMORE. I WAS A PREDATOR AND HUMANS WERE MY PREY, STARTING WITH THE BOY IN THE FRONT ROOM. NO ONE WAS IN THE ROOM WITH HIM SO I SLOWLY CREPT CLOSER. ALICE TRIED STOPPING ME, BUT I WAS STRONGER THAN HER AND THREW HER AGINST THE WALL. THAT GOT THE OTHERS ATTENTION AND THEY WERE ALL TRYING TO STOP ME WITH WORDS AND ACTIONS. BUT THE ONLY THING THAT MANAGED TO STOP ME WAS THE FACES OF MY FAMILY, EACH TORN WITH A DIFFERENT EMOTION. SOME MEMORIES OF WHAT IT WAS LIKE FOR THEM. WHEN THEYD GONE WILD, KILLED A HUMAN. I STOPPED THEN AND ESME HUGGED ME. BUT MY THIRST FOR HUMAN BLOOD WAS STILL THERE AND I DINDT KNOW HOW LONG I COULD CONTROL IT FOR HOURS? DAYS? WEEKS? MONTHS? DEFINATELEY NOT YEARS. I WASNT THAT GOOD. NOT LIKE CARLISLE.**

**ALICE DIDNT SEE ME TURN WILD IN HER VISIONS. NOR DID SHE SEE THAT THE TRAIN WOULD CRASH. THINGS WERE STARTING TO SLIP THROUGH ALICES VISION AND THAT WOULD MAKE THINGS MORE COMPLICATED IN THE FUTURE, AND WE REALLY NEEDED THEM TO BE SIMPLE.**

**THE DAUGHTER**

**PREFACE**

**I KNEW THAT I COULDNT PROTECT US BOTH. THAT ONE OF US WERE GOING TO DIE. IF I WATCHED MY BACK THEN SHE WOULD, BUT IF I WATCHED HERS THEN I WOULD. IT WAS A NEVER ENDIND CIRCLE OF DEATH. I KNEW WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO, I WOULD PROTECT HER. BUT COULD PROTECTING HER ULTIMATLEY BE DESTROYING HER?**

**WATCHING HER**

**I NOW HAD A 7 YEAR OLD CHILD. SHE WAS GROWING TO FAST FOR A HUMAN CHILD SO SHE WOULD BE 8 IN A FEW MONTHS. SHE STILL SMELLED HUMAN THOUGH, AND SHE WOULD UNTIL HER 16 BIRTHDAY WHEN CARLISLE WOULD CHANGE HER INTO A FULL VAMPIRE. HER SCENT HAD TEMPTED ME MORE THAN ONCE AND EACH TIME I FOUGHT OFF THE IDEA. WHEN IT BECAME TOO MUCH ONE OF THE OTHERS WOULD COME AND WATCH HER FOR A WHILE, BUT IT WOULD NORMALLY BE ROSALIE. SOMETIMES SHE WOULD COME AND SIT NEXT TO ME WHILE WATCHING MY DAUGHTER. ROSALIE HELPED ME CHOSE HER NAME TO. WE TOOK MY MOTHERS NAME RENEE AND MY ADOPTED MOTHERS NAME ESME AND CAME UP WITH RENESMEE. HER MIDDLE NAME IS FROM CHARLIE AND CARLISLE, CARLIE AND SHE TOOK THE SURENAME CULLEN. SHE WAS BEAUTIFUL. SHE HAS CHOCOLATE BROWN HAIR EYES WITH BRONZE HAIR AND SHE IS AS PALE AS ME. **

**SHE HAS TWO SPECIAL ABILITIES BOTH OPPOSITES TO EDWARD AND MINE. I CAN CREATE A SHIELD IN MY MIND THAT NO ONE CAN GET THROUGH EXCEPT HER, SHE CAN SEE THROUGH SHIELDS. EDWARD CAN READ PEOPLES MINDS WHILE RENESMEE CAN MAKE PEOPLE READ HER MIND BY TOUCH. SHES LEARNING TO CONTROL HER THIRST BUT IS A MAGNET FOR TROUBLE, MUCH LIKE I WAS.**

**IN JUST THREE NORMAL YEARS, RENESMEE WAS 13 AND WAS TRULY STARTING TO LOOK LIKE A VAMPIRE. IF JASPER WAS STILL ALIVE I KNOW THEYD GET ALONG GREAT, BUT SHE'D WOULD NEVER MEET THAT UNCLE. I HAD TOLD HER ABOUT HIM AND HOW HED HAD DIED, SHE HATED WOLVES FOR THAT. I WISH THAT SHE COULD MEET CHARLIE. NOT JUST WATCH HIM FROM THE FOREST. **

**CARLISLE HAD TOLD ME YESTERDAY THAT CHARLIE HAD RECIEVED NEWS THAT I WAS DEAD. THAT I WAS SEEN BEING KILLED BUT POLICE COULDNT FIND THE BODY. I SUPPOSE IT IS TRUE. THE HUMAN SIDE OF ME IS DEAD, BUT THEY COULD FIND MY BODY, ONLY IF I WANTED THEM TO. BUT I DIDNT. IT WAS BETTER, SAFER FOR CHARLIE TO THINK THAT I WAS DEAD. THIS MORNING CARLISLE DECIDED THAT IT WAS TIME FOR US TO MOVE. TIME FOR US TO START LIFE OVER AGAIN. ESME CHOSE THE PLACE, SOMEWHERE IN CANADA. I WOULD GO TO SCHOOL AND SO WOULD RENESMEE, FOR THREE MORE YEARS. TO EVERYONE ELSE SHE NOT MY DAUGHTER BUT MY ADOPTED SISTER, IT WAS EASIER TO EXPLAIN. **

**IT WAS OUR FIRST DAY AT THE NEW SCHOOL AND THINGS HAD BEEN GOING OKAY. ME, EDWARD, ROSALIE, EMMETT, RENESMEE AND ALICE WERE ALL SITTING AT A LUNCH TABLE. WE EACH HAD A PLATE OF UNTOUCHED FOOD INFRONT OF US EXCEPT RENESMEE, WHO DIDNT MIND THE TASTE OF HUMAN FOOD. THEN WE SMELT IT. OTHER VAMPIRES WERE WALKING INTO THE CAFATERIA. NOT 'VEGETERIANS' LIKE US. THEY CAME OVER TO US.**

**THERE WERE 8 OF THEM.**

"**CAN WE HELP YOU?" EDWARD ASKED**

"**I THINK YOU CAN. WE NEED THE GIRL," THE TALLEST ONE SAID. I LOOKED INTO THERE EYES AND THEY WERE RED. I KNEW THAT THEY WERE GOING TO TURN HER INTO A FULL VAMPIRE AND PUT HER IN A NEWBORN ARMY.**

"**MAY I SUGGEST THAT WE TAKE THIS OUTSIDE?" EDWARD SUGGESTED, KEEPING CALM. WE ALL WALKED OUTSIDE AND I KEPT RENESMEE BETWEEN ME AND ROSALIE. FROM OUT OF THE BUSHES 15 MORE VAMPIRES CAME OUT. "NOW WERE OUT OF VIEW WE CAN DISCUSS THIS CIVARLY." EDWARD SAID**

**ONE OF THE VAMPIRES WENT TO HIT HIM AND EDWARD PUSHED THE ARM AWAY WITH HIS HAND. "OR NOT," THEN IT TURNED INTO A FIGHT.**

"**RUN BELLA!" EDWARD SHOUTED. I TOOK RENESMEES HAND AND WE RAN. WE RAN RIGHT INTO THERE TRAP. SEVERAL VAMPIRES CLOSED IN ON US. THERE WAS NO WAY I COULD FIGHT THEM ALL. NOT ALONE. EITHER ME OR RENESMEE WERE GOING TO DIE AND I WOULDN'T LET IT BE HER. EVERYONE GOT TO US IN TIME.**

"**ROSALIE, TAKE HER PLEASE. SOMEWHERE THEY'LL NEVER FIND HER. I WILL CALL WHEN ITS SAFE TO COME BACK." I SAID, AND THEN I TURNED TO RENESMEE. "RENESMEE, I LOVE YOU, I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU. BUT THIS IS THE ONLY WAY TO KEEP YOU SAFE. NOW GO WITH AUNT ROSALIE AND UNCLE EMMETT. I WILL SEE YOU AGAIN. I LOVE YOU," I WHISPERED, KISSING HER LIGHTLY ON THE FOREHEAD. THEN SHE WAS GONE.**

**WHEN THE FIGHT WAS OVER WE WENT BACK HOME. SOMETHING WASN'T RIGHT WITH ALICES VISION. WHY DIDN'T SHE SEE THE ATTACK? OR HAD SHE SEEN IT AND DECIDED NOT TO TELL ANYONE?**

"**I DID SEE IT." ALICE SAID "BUT IF YOU HAD RUN BEFORE THEY GOT HERE THEN THEY WOULD OF FOUND YOU AND TAKEN RENESMEE AWAY. NOW SHE IS SAFE." SHE EXPLAINED.**

**IT WAS A YEAR AND A HALF BEFORE I SAW RENESMEE AGAIN. SHE HAD GROWN UP SO MUCH, SHE WAS 16 NOW. A WEEK AFTER SHE GOT BACK WE ALL DECIDED THAT IT WAS TIME CARLISLE CHANGED HER.**

**HE TOOK HER INTO HER ROOM AND I CAME TO. SHE LIED DOWN ON THE BED AND HE BIT HER ON THE NECK. SHE SCREAMED AND THRASHED ABOUT ON THE BED. THEN CARLISLE LIFTED HIS HEAD UP AND LEFT IT THERE FOR A FEW SECONDS, THEN TURNED TO ME.**

"**YOU CAN COME OVER NOW," HE SAID**

**SHE FELL ASLEEP AFTER A WHILE.**

"**HOW CAN YOU DO THAT? I TASTE HUMAN BLOOD AND I GO WILD. IF I HAD BITTEN HER THEN I WOUNDNT OF BEEN ABLE TO STOP. ISNT IT HARD FOR YOU?"**

"**YES IT IS HARD FOR ME BELLA. IM NOT TRAINED TO STOP. EVERY TIME I TASTE HUMAN BLOOD I FEEL LIKE IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO STOP BUT I MAKE MYSELF. I THINK WHAT IF I ACTUALLY KILLED HER? THAT'S WHAT STOPS ME." EXPLAINED CARLISLE, STROKING RENESMEES CHEEK.**


End file.
